Heart's Song
by The White Prince
Summary: Few people know Ally Dawson. Fewer know of the legend that surrounds the infamous Clock Tower in the Mall of Miami. And even fewer know the boy cursed to live in the Clock Tower forever, placed there by an evil witch. Now Ally must help break the curse and save the world, along with her prince, before the witch's final spell destroys all she loves.
1. The Story

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

Six year old Allyson Dawson loved Sonic Boom. This much was clear to anyone who laid eyes on the little brunette six year old. It seemed from the moment she entered her dad's store to the moment she left a smile, a smile brighter than the sun itself, never seemed to leave her face. The girl would scurry about, running small earns for her father, her little feet carrying her as fast as they could trying to refill the jar of guitar picks as fast as she could, so her father could give her the next task. Of course today however she had two…unfortunate distractions to worry about. Her two best friends Trish and Dez. Despite her constant pleas the duo continued to munch away on their mustard and ketchup slathered hotdogs.

The no eating in the store rule had always been one that Ally enforced with an almost obsessive urge. It was quite a common occurrence to see a full grown man or woman receive a lengthy lecture from the little girl about the dangers of food grease on violin wood. Ally's favorite memory was lecturing a man, decked out in leather with a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm about the possible dangers of taco sauce inside a saxophone. It made her feel like a big girl.

The store was silent, the last customer making his way out of the store with a new harmonica. The only people left were Lester and Ally Dawson, Trish, and Dez. The latest of the four was examining a cello with great interest. Lester Dawson, who had basically known the boy since birth immediately registered the danger and scooped the small ginger in his arms and walked him to the counter, placing him on the smooth wood.

"Dez how many times have I told you to use a napkin" Mr. Dawson asked looking down at his white shirt, which now sported a new yellow and red spot right near the breast. The boy raised an eyebrow and began to tick off the number of times on his fingers. Mr. Dawson sighed, realizing arguing with a child was next to impossible.

"Daddy" His daughter asked tugging on his shirt sleeve. The older man bent down and picked up his child, balancing her on his hip.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked.

"Will you be coming home tonight?"She asked innocently. Lester's brow furrowed. He had to work late for the past five days, and he knew that she missed her one-on-one time with Daddy. Despite for her love of the store, Ally Dawson loved her dad more than anything.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart" The look of betrayal plucked on everyone of Lester's heart strings. He hated to see his daughter so upset. With some quick thinking He placed his daughter on the counter next to her ginger friend, followed by the small Latina.

"But, how about I tell you a bedtime story now?" He asked. Ally's eyes immediately lit up. She loved the stories her parents would tell her before her bedtime. Tales of far of places, beautiful princesses, brave knights, sword fighting, and magic spells. The young girl was enamored with the tales and always got to bed early, so her parents would tell her the story in full, never leaving out a single detail.

"Just don't tell your mommy" He said eyeing each other the children. The nodded eagerly.

"Now what would you like to hear" Lester asked his audience of three.

"Snow White" Ally cried.

"Sleeping Beauty" Trish demanded.

"Red Riding Hood" Dez asked shaking his red hair. Lester's eyes narrowed, wondering which story was the best for his child and her friends. Behind him the Miami's most famous historical landmark, located in the center of the mall, rang out. Six loud bells chimed through the air, signaling it was now six o'clock. Trish writhed, clearly uncomfortable with the noise and clasped her tiny hands over he ears, eyes screwed shut.

"Trish" Lester asked gently pulling her hands away from her ears. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like the Clock Tower…it's too loud" She said pouting. Lester let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry Trish, that's just the prince doing his job" Lester said.

"Prince?" Dez questioned. Lester nodded.

"Oh yes Dez. The Prince lives up in the clock tower ringing the bell"

"Daddy that's silly." Ally cried out. Everyone knew that princes did ring bells. They rode noble steeds and rescued damsels in distress. Mr. Dawson shook his head.

"No it's not Ally." Lester said then thought for a moment. "Have you not heard?"

"Heard what" Trish asked. Lester let out an exaggerated gasp, his hand over his heart, mouth hanging open.

"Have none of you heard the story of the clock tower?" He asked. The six year olds shook there heads. The older man let out a "tsk-tsk" noise shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well this is certainly a problem" Lester said scratching his head waiting for the children to take the bait.

"Tell us daddy" Ally asked, giggling softly at her father's antics. Lester pretended to look shocked.

"What? I thought you wanted Snow White?"

"No, no. Tell us the story please daddy?" Ally begged giving her best puppy dog eyes to her father. The two others let out a chorus of please as well, followed their own rendition of puppy dog eyes. Lester through his hands up in the air.

"Oh, ok" He said. The six year olds let out a cheer at their triumph and waited as Mr. Dawson got a chair. He picked up each child, placed them around the chair in a semi-circle, before sliding down into the cushions with a relaxing sigh.

"Once upon a time" Lester began. "There was a peasant boy who lived a long, long time ago. Now this boy was special. You see he was gifted with beauty. His hair was that of sunshine gold, his eyes were a deep warm, brown, and his skin had never once known a blemish. However, he was not known for his beauty, but his voice. It was said that the birds would stop their songs mid tune, just to let the boy sing and that the angel's themselves wept at its beauty." Ally let out a small, giggled-gasp at this.

"One day, as the boy was singing for spare change a woman approached him enamored with his voice. Unbeknownst to him the woman was actually a witch. She looked deep within the boy's soul and saw only goodness and light. Satisfied with what she saw she asked the boy what he desired most. After thinking for a moment the boy wished he would be famous. The woman nodded and told the boy on his fifteenth birthday he would get his wish. The only catch being that he must serenade her with a song from the heart before the sun set on his seventeenth birthday."

"Cool" Trish breathed out.

"True to her word, on his fifteenth birthday the boy did in fact become famous. The king and queen were wondering through the countryside, when the queen noticed the boy. She instantly recognized him as the son that was stolen from her fifteen years before." Ally and Trish gasped at this new information while young Dez looked bored.

"The king and queen took the boy away from his peasant life and brought him into the world of finery. He had the nicest clothes, the best friends, everything a man could want. He even had a beautiful girl, to whom he was betrothed." The girls let out a chorus of "Awwwws", while Dez made a gagging sound.

"But" Lester did. Dez immediately perked up at the word, stifling his giggles.

"The boy's seventeenth birthday the boy did not show up to sing to the witch. As the sun set the witch realized she had been betrayed and went to the boy. When she found him, she discovered he had become corrupted with the fame. His soul no longer possessed the goodness that it once had. The boy than laughed at the witch and spat in her face, demanding she call him by the title of prince. So enraged with the disrespect the witch cursed the prince"

The two girls gasped and Dez let out a loud "Awesome"

"The witch stripped him of his fame, fame in which she had given him, erased his name from history and then sealed him away in the clock tower. His only companion was the clock tower's keeper, a very cruel man. However the witch was not finished. She than placed a powerful curse on the prince and the clock tower. The boy shall never leave the tower, watching the world change beneath him, the curse making it as if time had no affect on the tower's inhabitants. And so the prince and his master lived forever in the clock tower, the prince unable t o leave. The only pass time was ringing the bell and composing his heart's song, but it shall forever remain unfinished. It is said on a moonless night you can hear his song echo through the wind"

"Will he ever get out" Ally cried, tears welding in her eyes. Lester picked up his daughter and put her on his lap, wiping away a stray tear.

"Of course sweetheart. Legend has it that one day a princess with the heart of ten lions will hear his heart's song, and finish the tune for him. Their voices melding together into something that even the greatest composers in history couldn't have dreamed of. Only then will the woman rescue the prince and live happily ever after."

Ally looked from her dad's smiling face, to the faces of her friends, and finally to the Clock Tower. Ally's eyes drifted shut and she silently prayed the Prince's knight would arrive soon. Because no one deserves to be alone forever.

**Eleven Years Later**

Seventeen-year old Ally Dawson leaned up against the counter at Sonic Boom, jotting down a random lyric in her song book. She wore her simple vest, floral skirt, ankle boot combo, with her curly hair flowing freely down her back.

"I can't believe we're done" Trish exclaimed, lying on her back on the counter.

"Trish you've said that three times already. We get it you've past junior year. We celebrated, you ate the cake, threw up the cake, move on" Dez chastised her. Trish let out a low growl and sat up to glare at the ginger. Ally shook her head. She could never understand how those two managed to be friends for nearly seventeen years without killing/horribly maiming each other.

"So Ally?" Trish asked. "Are you going to go to Kira Starr's party? It's gonna be fun"

"I don't know Trish. I mean. I still have to write four songs for my demo for Starr records and watch the store."

"Ally the party's not for like a week. You have plenty of time. Plus when was the last time you did anything…daring" Ally scoffed.

"I'll have you know I clicked 'I have read and agreed to the terms and agreements' without reading it" She said popping her collar. Trish raised an eyebrow and Dez just shook his head.

"Fine I read the terms and agreements first" Ally said cracking after a record twenty-two seconds.

"Seriously Ally" Dez said handing Trish twenty bucks. "For once can't you hold it for thirty seconds?"

"I don't like lying" Ally said simply, putting her songbook back in her purse and making her way to the exit with Trish and Dez in tow. It was close to midnight and no ne, but the three teenagers were left in the mall.

"You have to come…cutie Dallas will be there" Now Ally was tempted, but she refused to let her best friend know she may or may not have found her weakness. Dallas has been her kryptonite eve since seventh grade when he handed a chewed pencil she's dropped.

"We'll see" Ally said locking the front door. The three friends made their way to the parking lot talking excitedly about their summer.

"I can't wait for the Fourth of July. My cousin got all these illegal fireworks from China." Dez proclaimed.

"Dez and explosives…what could go wrong" Ally asked worried.

"Just remember to hold them in your hand and the closer you stand the better view you get" Trish said reassuring. Dez nodded accepting the advice, but realized it was pretty bad advice which launched the two of them into another argument. Ally took in a deep breath and rubbed her temples as her best friends bickered. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The millions of stars twinkled above them, without a care in the world. Trish's jaw snapped shut as the Clock Tower rang out twelve times.

"I still hate that thing" She said wrapping her arms around herself, despite the Miami heat.

"Trish is afraid of a clock tower. Trish is afraid of a clock tower" Dez chanted. Trish growled and elbowed him in the stomach. The ginger gasped as he collapsed on to the ground, clutching him torso.

"I'm not" She defended herself. "That bell…it just freaks me out" She said looking up at the night sky. Ally looked up to as well, taking in the millions of stars that light up the night. There was no moon though. On nights like this, Ally liked to look back on her life. It was nothing special, just the quite bookworm in the back of the class. She was the girl who you could be best friends with, but forget the moment you turned your back on her. Ally Dawson was a wallflower. Even now with her recording a demo with Starr records, she still could feel her peers' eyes passing over her like she was invisible. She looked over at her best friends, Dez sill on the ground arguing with Trish. Both of them tried to talk over each other with no success, the other person just to louder.

Then Ally hears it. It's faint at first, but it's there embedded in the chaotic sounds of her two friends. Then slowly the sound grows, louder, deeper, stronger. Ally reaches up and sticks her finger in her ear, twisting it, trying to see if something as simple as earwax can cause this sound.

It didn't.

The sounds grow louder and louder, until a mighty drum beat slams down around the girl. Ally let out a gasp as she stumbled backwards, tripping over her ankle boots as she did. Her two friends stopped their fighting and ran over to Ally to see if she was okay, and helped her to her feet. Dez and Trish try to help Ally to her feet, but her body is shaking so bad she's practically vibrating. The sounds of the drums roar in her ears as Ally's hand clutches her chest, right over her heart. A thin veil of sweat shone against her forehead, as Ally draws in shaky breath.

"What the hell was that" She asks stunned.

"What was that" Trish asked her. The drums beat around her so loud that she could barely hear her. Ally's eyes turn to her best friend, and she sees her mouth move, but no sounds come out. Instead Ally hears a tune. A simple melody wrapped up in the roar of the drums. Just nine notes, carried by the wind. The notes cho around Ally, entering her ears, towards her brain. The notes seize control of every sense she has and her body lurches forward, the girl in question giving out a gasp that could only be described as surprised, but an immature teenager might describe it as orgasmic.

The notes explode in her body, making her skin crawl, and her mouth grow dry. Ally whirls around, searching for the tunes creator. The tune was beautiful, but Ally could sense what was buried in it. Sadness, fear, loneliness. Ally's felt the notes burn her heart as she felt the over whelming urge to find their source. Her eyes look above the shop in the Mall of Miami and the ancient Clock Tower's glowing face greets her. The sight makes Ally's heart explode with fear and adrenaline. The drums around her bang harder and harder, as if they were drums of war. Ally vaguely realizes that Trish calls out to her as she runs towards the tower, but ignores her.

The drums beat louder and louder as the Clock tower comes into view, the nine notes repeating themselves over and over by the unnamed creator. Ally practically flew towards the landmark, her feet moved so fast it was as if they never left the ground. The notes repeated for the eighth time as Ally reached the Clock Tower's only door. The brass knob had been tarnish and worn away after centuries of Miami weather. A dirty, faded keep out sign was the doors only decoration. Ally twisted the doorknob, but the wooden door was locked. Through the drums Ally heard Dez's voice.

"Ally let's go"

"No" She shouted at the ginger, poison lacing the very word itself. "Don't you hear it? I have to help" The girl twisted the knob again, harder, as if it would unlatch the door.

"Ally you're freaking me out" Trish said worried.

"I have to help him" Ally shrieked. She had no idea how she knew it was a him, she just knew. Dez moved behind her and gripped her shoulders, spinning her around to face him. The drums beat together harder as the nine notes repeated for the tenth time.

"No" Ally shouted, bringing her fist up, punching her best friends in the cheek, with such force, he fell backwards onto the concrete. Ally turned back to the wooden door way, brought up her ankle boot covered foot, and slammed it into the door. The old wood splintered at the impact and the lock was no match for the girl. The door exploded open and Ally raced into the darkness of the Clock Tower. She banked left and ran two steps up the stone steps of the Clock Tower's spiral staircase, ignoring that the torches that lined the walls burst into flames as she ascended. The notes repeated for the twelfth time and Ally ran faster, up the stairs her heart beating in perfect sync to the drums of war. A wooden door met her at the top of the stairs and Ally through all her weight into the door, busting it open as the final note rang out around her.

Without thought a loud note erupted from her chest, overpowering the final note of the unnamed boy, melding together with the enormous drum beats.

**/**

Ally's first note exploded from her chest and echoed across Miami, along with the mighty drums. The note sent of car alarms as it past across the Miami freeway, parking lots, garages. Dogs, cats, and birds that had previously been exploding in a fury of barks, purrs, and chirps, fell into sudden silence as her note reached their ears. The drums of war and Ally's note rang into the ears of every man, woman, and child, causing them into fall into sudden silence.

The drums and the note pounded into the witch's eardrums, waking her with a sudden scream, shattering the windows of her bedroom as she did. She threw her covers off her body, and landed barefoot on her carpet, ignoring the tiny pieces of glass that drove themselves into her feet. She reached for her silver dagger that she kept on her bedside table and ran into the bathroom. With no hesitation she sliced her palm open and pressed the wound to the mirror.

"Show me the prince" She growled out. The blood seeped into the reflective glass, creating a red smoke that swirled around her reflection. The witch's prefect skin disappeared in the mirror and was replaced by the Clock Tower room, a blond boy stood in the middle of the filth, looking away from the splintered door where a girl with curly brown hair stood, her mouth bellowing out more notes.

"Fuck" The witch screeched, driving her fist into the mirror, sending a spider web of cracks into the girl's reflection.

/

Ally let eight more notes burst from her chest, her voice doing things that she wasn't even aware she could do, before her mouth closed. Her breath was quick and her heart beat in her ears along with the drums of war. The boy turned to look at Ally. His blond hair was matted with years of filth and grim, his shirtless torso was covered in dried blood and dirt, coving both open wounds and scars, a pair of dirty knee length pants covered his manhood, and his feet were bare and so dirty, they might have been black.

"Ally" Trish said behind her, with Dez coming up behind the Latina, ignoring the searing pain in his cheek and jaw. The duo fell silent as they looked at the boy who's eyes were trained at Ally.

"S-s-s-savior" The boy stuttered out, his voice dry and horse as if it hadn't been used in weeks, before he collapsed onto the floor with the drums of war beating around the trio as they raced to his side.

**A/N: I HAD THIS IDEA FOR A WHILE SO I WROTE IT AND POSTED IT. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Witch

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

The witch had locked her door. The newly installed deadbolt gave the witch a sense of security that the simply lock on her door never gave her. Not even the gentle breeze that floated in from her shattered widow could ruin her tranquility she felt in this moment. The broken glass that dug into her knee caps and calves was nothing but a simple numbness. The orange flame of seven black wax candles highlighted her beauty in the darkness of her room. The candles set up in a circle and in that circle was a pentacle. The witch drew in a breath and dripped three drops of the rosewood oil into the bowl, already filled to the brim with a dark amber liquid. Next to the witch was a box. It was made of silver metal, but had no seams or hinges as if it weren't meant to be open at all.

The witch's brown eyes widened with anticipation as the rosewood turned the mixture black. The witch placed a hand on the box and it dissolved into nothing, leaving seven items in its wake. The witch twitched as she looked at the items. Seven of her greatest treasures. She had spent centuries collecting them all, but at this moment she was willing to throw away her centuries of collecting, for what was happening was more important than a few trinkets.

But that didn't mean she liked what she was doing. Honestly it pained her. Asking for help was not something the witch did often. Normally her powers could provide everything she needed, but not even her powers could help her see the future. There was only one being in this universe that could. Slowly she began to speak.

"Oh great one who were there in the beginning and will be there in the end, please accept these gifts." The witch called out. Her voice calming, but loud, sending out ripples that would make a human's bones writhe in pain. The witch's perfectly manicured nails gripped the first item.

"A foolish Daughter of Air" She said as she dropped a jar, about the height and width of a regular sized peanut butter jar, into the liquid and with a sickening slurp, was sucked down into the thick black molasses.

"The eye of a wicked stepsister"

"The shard of a glass coffin"

"The heart of a cursed frog"

"A lock of golden hair"

"The enchanted splinter of an unclean woman"

"The mirror of a beast"

As the final item was dropped into the brew, it began to bubble. A gust of wind chilled the witch's skin, as a cold vibration swarmed its way up her spine, chilling her ancient organs. The black liquid bubbled over the top of the bowl. The witch gulped as the slick washed up to her knees. The glass infecting cuts becoming fire with in her skin, but she bit her bottom lip in order to suppress the screams her lungs trapped in her chest. The glass bowl began to sprout spider web cracks, before shattering into pieces no bigger than grains of sand. The thick brew bubbled and slowly slithered back to where the bowl once sat. The inky darkness defied gravity, growing higher and high before solidifying into a woman.

She wore a robe of simple black silk, hiding her figure from the world. Her hair was pure white and he skin was paled from age. Spidery veins crisscrossed her liver-spotted hands and feet. She was short; if the witch was standing she would have only come up to her waist. Her eyes were a pale blue, holding centuries of ancient wisdom. Her thin lips smiled at the witch, but her eyes held nothing but distain for her.

"Why have you summoned me child" The Fairy Godmother asked, her voice soft, but held a kind of essence that demanded attention and respect. The witch got to her feet, looking down at her.

Unknown to the witch, The Fairy Godmother was a woman of great power and had been waiting for her call. The Godmother knew that the time of the Prince's curse was drawing to a close. Her heart swelled as his princess arrived to free him from the prison. But this also meant that the witch would not be happy.

"IS that anyone to treat an old friend" The witch sneered. She couldn't fathom how she could have ever thought that the Fairy God mother was…interesting.

Centuries ago the Fairy Godmother had called upon a favor of the witch. Normally the Fairy Godmother avoided asking anyone for favors, but at the moment a poor broken girl needed her help, so it was a must. The Godmother searched for a mere mortal to help deliver black magic to a dying friend, hoping that the forbidden witchcraft would cure her. The Godmother found the witch, at the time a simple peasant girl, and asked her to deliver the magic hidden in a few pieces of bread to the cottage. The girl agreed and a deal was struck. That night the girl dawned a red cloak and headed off. However a greedy wizard heard of the plan and used a forgotten spell to turn him into a monstrous wolf. In wolf form the wizard mauled the Godmother's friend, and then the girl. He ripped apart the basket, but found no magic just bread. In his greed filled haze he failed to notice the girl sample the bread with her last dying breath. The black magic corrupted her heart, her soul, her mortality turning her into the witch she is now.

The Fairy Godmother, satisfied with the Happily Ever After she caused went to see if her friend. She discovered the mauled body of her friend and the wizard. His torso and head twisted into an unnatural shape, his testicles shoved into his eye sockets, his tongue and lungs lay several feet away. His limbs lay scattered around the cottage along with every organ. The Godmother awestruck with the carnage ran in sheer terror for the first and only time in her life at the discovery the wizards heart beating next to her friends mauled corpse, the eyes follow her as she fled, and the lungs suck in air in the stillness and death.

"I'm calling in a favor" She sneered. The Godmother gulped. This was the day she feared for so long.

"What mischief are you up to, you wicked girl" The Fairy Godmother spat. The witch smirked. Her powers were great, but nothing in this world or the next was as powerful as the Godmother. The witch shook her head at the fact the Fairy Godmother limited herself so much.

"What? Don't you already know? I mean you are the _Fairy Godmother_" The witch spat at her, spewing the words _Fairy Godmother_ as if they were acid in her mouth. The Godmother's mouth was pressed into a thin line and her eyes narrowed.

"Why have you summoned me" The Godmother questioned again. The witch let out a joyless laugh.

"Keep your retirement thong on grandma. You act like I can't catch up with an old friend"

"We were never friends" The Godmother spat, her old feet rising a few inches off the ground.

"Awww, this kitty's got claws" The witch deadpanned, as if she was talking to a child. "I forgot how straight to the point you are. It makes me want to bibbity-bobbity-bitch-slap-you-across-your-fucking -face"

"I have a question." The witch asked. When she saw the Godmother's face change into an expression of disbelief, the witch continued.

"Will the prince get in the way of my plans" As the words bleed from the witch's lips, the Godmother's ancient eyes rolled back in her head. She trembled as the whites of her eyes seemed to vibrate with intensity so great, the witch would swear she felt heat coming from them.

"I-I see" The Godmother trembled.

"The prince?" The witch demanded. Her anger flaring at the demand. Around her the seven black candles began to ooze thick wax as their flames grew higher and higher, casting glorious orange light around the room.

"I-I don't…wait I…I...see green fire…and warm tears of a broken heart."

"The prince's" The witch asked hopeful.

"No…a girls'. Her tears." The witch's heart burst in excitement if she cried the prince must be dead.

"I…I see...you a top…The Clock Tower…victorious" Now the witch let out a victorious shriek of excitement

"Wait" The Godmother shouted. The witch's mood went from joyful to angry in an instant. The candle flames exploded upwards, scorching her pearly white ceiling. The witch's blemish free skin began to sprout dark cracks, intersecting across her skin as if it were porcelain. Her anger piercing a spell she had cast over herself years ago.

"What" She demanded.

"I...I see a…champion…with an orange shield…and a black sword…Yes. Yes." The Godmother spoke.

"What! What is it" The witch shrieked at the ancient being.

"Should this champion fight you will fail" With that that the Fairy Godmother burst into black ooze that dripped down her face and stained her carpet.

/

Ally immediately pressed two of her fingers to the boy's neck, checking for a pulse. She felt, what she assumed was, a steady heart beat. Relieved that the boy wasn't dead, Ally's breathing calmed substantially.

"Dez, grab his other arm" Ally commanded draping the boy's other limp arm over her shoulder. Dez's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. The ginger had known Ally for a number of years and he had never seen the brunette so…assertive. While Trish was known for her loud outburst and being constantly at Dez's throat, Ally was the quiet girl in the corner who wore a helmet to jump rope, goggles to brush her teeth, and a mouth guard while sharpening her pencils.

The ginger gripped the boys other arm and draped it over his shoulder. Since he was substantially taller than Ally, the boy was lopsided. Panicked, Ally ordered Dez to carry the boy. The ginger nodded and he picked up the boy bridal style. He nearly stumbled backwards. He was expecting him to be much, much heavier. He had lifted cheerleaders heavier then this boy.

Ally looked around the room. The floor was covered in years of dirt and grime, a stained mattress was pressed up against the far wall and the only other thing Ally could she was a metal bucket on the floor that she suspected caused the smell in the room. Next to the mattress was a stair well that lead upwards to what Ally would think was the bell.

"Let's go" She said and the three friends ran rather quickly towards the stair case. It was obvious that the teens were uncomfortable with being in such an unsanitary place, but beneath that they knew something was…wrong. In the back of their heads they could tell something in the place was evil. The three teenagers ran down the stairs as quickly as they dared. The stench of body odor and human waste was enough to propel them down the stone steps and out into the open air.

The trio didn't know why, but they didn't stop to reveal in the fresh air as they entered the open aired court yard that surrounded the Clock Tower. The little voice in the back of their heads told them to keep going, to keep running. And they did, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them until they saw the store front of Sonic Boom. Slowly the adrenaline that had been coursing through Ally's veins began to die down and she was hit with the reality of the situation. They had just found a boy hiding in the Clock tower. He could be a runaway! Or a homeless teen! Or a felon! Or an ax murderer! Or some other fifth thing that Ally couldn't think of at the moment. All she knew was that she had an unconscious boy and no fucking idea what to do.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, OH MY FUCKING GOD" Ally panicked as Dez dropped the boy onto one of the couch's in the store rather gracefully. Ally's breath began to quicken as her heart beat faster and faster.

"Ally calm down" Trish demanded.

"Calm Down? Calm down? Trish we just stole a person! He could be a freaking criminal for all we know" Ally told her beginning to hyperventilate. Her breath going in and out at uneven intervals as she began to chew on a strand of her chocolate brown locks.

"Okay let's just think about this calmly and quietly" Trish suggested, before grabbing Ally by her shoulders and smacking her across the face twice.

"Snap out of it, bitch" She shouted at her best friend. Ally looked at her friend.

"Thanks Trish"

"Don't mention it"

"Ok" Ally said. "We have a random possibly dangerous unconscious boy in my store"

"Yeah exactly" Dez said.

"Now what do we do?" Ally asked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up." Ally said looking at the boy. She walked over to the couch and knelt down on the floor. She brought her hand up and slowly ran it through his dirty hair. Her fingers shook dirt clumps free as it fell from his head onto the floor.

"We really need to get him cleaned up" Ally whispered, apparently loudly, because Trish replied.

"I still haven't gotten fired from James' Gym yet. He could shower and get some clothes from the lost and found" Ally nodded and turned her attention back to the boy.

She looked his blond hair and thought back to the notes she heard. The song that swirled around her, entering her soul. Intoxicating her every sense. She knew he was the mystery singer. He had to be.

For the next half an hour Ally and her friends waited impatiently for the mystery boy to wake up. Trish and Dez were not know for being quiet or discrete so Ally was constantly shushing them telling them that the boy needed his rest, despite her dying curiosity for information. Finally after a record three minutes of awkward silence Trish clapped her hands together.

"Okay elephant in the room. I'll say it." Before turning to Ally. "What the fuck"

"thank you" Dez said relieved.

"What?" Ally asked confused.

"Oh please Ally. What the fuck happened. One minute you were all normal then suddenly to go bat shit crazy, pounding on doors, hearing stuff, hell you even punched out Dez"

"Don't remind me" Dez said rubbing the faint bruise on his cheek from Ally's sucker punch.

"I-I did?" Ally asked confused. There was no way she could have done that. She could barley move the cello her dad had brought back from the Cello Convention in Memphis. How could she punch out a person? Let alone Dez?

"You did. And you kicked a door in twice" De said with too much enthusiasm. Dez's life had never been exciting. His parents had boring jobs, with boring personalities. It was why he was so apt to wear all the crazy colors and ironic t-shirts. He wanted excitement. And this was pretty exciting. I mean it was just like a scene from _Princess-Ninja 4_ where the boy discovers the Princess-Ninja unconscious after a battle with the Space Queen. Dez looked from the boy then to Ally. The gears in his mind working slowly.

"Wow" Ally breathed.

"And you set off like every car alarm" Trish pushed; annoyed Ally hadn't realized any of this. Ally on the other hand was confused as hell. She couldn't' remember kicking down doors or punching people.

"All I know is I heard a song and I just…knew I had to follow it." Ally said, trying to remember what her reasoning was for the unusual characteristics she displayed. It was a complete shock to her. She sounded so…badass. The most bad-ass thing she had ever done was accidently nail Tilly Thompson in the nose with a basketball in fourth grade.

"What song?"

"You know. The song. The drums." Ally persuaded. Trish just stared blankly at her. "Remember the song. He was singing it. It was nine notes repeated twelve times"

"Ally are you okay?" Trish asked concerned. Ally never answered, because Dez gave a triumphant gasp.

"That's it!" He exclaimed turning on his heels and looking at Ally, pointing a finger at her.

"You're the princess"

"What are you talking about, Ginge McGee?" trish asked.

"Remember Mr. Dawson's story about the prince?" Dez said. Trish's eyes widened at the mention of a story.

"Oh yeah. I remember. It was about a prince locked away in the Clock Tower, right?"

"Yeah. And remember Mr. Dawson said a princess will finish his heat's song and rescue him from the Tower."

"Dez that's just a story. A fairy tale. It's not real." Ally said gently.

"Well how do you explain the fact you were the only one who heard him sing" Dez asked smugly.

"You and Trish are partially deaf from arguing too much" Ally said. Dez opened his mouth, than closed realizing that might have been the right answer.

"Well what about his hair. Remember it's suppose to be made of sunshine gold"

"His hair is dirty, plus he's blond and there are a lot of blonds in the world, Dez" Ally countered. Before Dez could saw anything else, she asked him a question.

"His skin is supposed to be blemish free and he has scars on it and scars are blemishes."

"So what? There was a lot of sharp things in that Tower. He could have accidently cut himself on something"

"Dez why are we arguing about this? It's a story. Magic and princes and curses don't exist." Ally told him. Dez scoffed at this.

"Dez you're embarrassing yourself"

"Your just jealous that I figured out he was the prince, before you did" Trish rolled her eyes.

"He's not a prince, doofus. Remember when you say that green slime in the cafeteria and you thought the lunch ladies were aliens"

"Hey, that was a legit concern. That slime was not of this Earth" Dez shouted stomping his foot like a child.

"It was green jello" Ally told him. All three of them began to argue with each other about green jello and princes and who was right. Each of the teens trying to out yell the other two. The yelling blending together into white noise.

/

"These are the ones who rescued the prince" The mirrors' smoky face asked as grey smoke clouded the picture of Sonic Boom.

"Yes." The Godmother answered curtly, her brain working over time.

"How are they suppose to defeat the witch if none of them believe in magic?" The mirror asked. The Godmother sighed. She had been around for centuries and she knew humans were stubborn. None of them were going to outright change their beliefs without proof. She wanted to just poof in and tell them the truth, but the witch's dark magic prevented her from interfering. However that didn't mean she couldn't help in other ways. She just didn't know how.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who is the bravest of them all" She asked.

/

The three teens' white noise was disrupted by a groan. From the couch. It was low and hazy, but it pierced their arguing like a knife silencing them all. Three eyes watched as the boy's eyes flickered under his eyelids before opening. Ally's breath hitched as the boy slowly sat up, his grimy fingers running through his hair. He looked up and his big doe like brown eyes widened in fear. Like a deer caught in headlight he just stared at the trio.

"Umm…hi…I'm Ally Dawson" Ally spoke up, trying to put the boy at ease. She took a step forward and instantly realized that was the worst mistake she could make. The boy gasped and fell off the couch, scrambling backwards until his back was pressed up against the wall. He was shouting "I'm sorry" and "please don't hurt me" as his eyes began to water. Tears flowed down his dirty face, leaving muddy little trails on his cheeks.

"Prince, my ass" Trish muttered under her breath.

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO IS DONE1 WOW 11 REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING; I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP IT UP! TANK YOU TO ****ItsYaGirlTerTer****, ****Savannah le****, Weadoreraura, ****RexLuna****, ****XxXRauraXR5XAusllyXxX****, ****queenc1****, ****blueefaiiryy****, ****The GingerR5****, Guest, ****LoveShipper**** AND **** FOR REVIEWING. I PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER AND KEP REVIEWING! **

**Review!**


End file.
